Under The Shell
by EvelioandZgroup
Summary: When Penny has been in an accident, her whole world is upside down. One person can change that.
1. Chapter 1

The story of "Under The Shell"

**This Story Is Placed As A FanFiction For The Amazing World Of Gumball**

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now the reason for this story is because I always wonder how Penny looks like under her shell, but then I then wondered how Penny got a different shell formation, so the perfect idea of it came to me. So here is a story of MY theory of how it all went down. Enjoy.**

It was a normal day for the Fitzgerald's family. While Penny's dad was driving back to their home, it was a great day from them, they went to see a movie, spend some time as a family in the park, and they stopped by a carnival. Which explains why Penny's sister having a big teddy bear that was won at the carnival when Mr. Fitzgerald threw three baseballs to knock all the bottles and did it in all with a record of 3 in row with just one ball. Penny was happy, but still had a thought in her mind while she leaned her elbow on the car window and rested her shell, thinking of something.

"I wonder when the day will come for us. The day that we would be together, me and Gumball. I've known him for such a long time and I like him. He's funny, fun to be around, but sometimes isn't such a good thing, but he is such a caring person. I wonder what he thinks of me." Thought Penny, though it seems that she couldn't get her head Gumball-free for one minute, but still she had fun during her day.

"Alright everyone. We should be heading to home real soon." Said Mr. Fitzgerald. Then Penny was happy as if nothing can ever happen. And why should it? The grass is green, clear blue sky, family time, and no violence of what's so ever. Though Penny slept on her hand, while still on the window. After a couple of minutes, the family pulled up in front of the house. "Alright, we're here." Said Mr. Fitzgerald, he took off his seat, as well as the others, except Penny, who was still sleeping. They opened the door and got out. Then when Mr. Fitzgerald was walking to his house, along with his daughter and wife, he noticed that Penny was still in the car, sleeping.

"We forgot Penny." Said Mr. Fitzgerald, barley realizing that he left his daughter in the car He walks toward the car, but the unexpected happened. As he is walking towards the car, a truck just rams his car, like it was nothing. The truck later collapses to the car by the impact of crashing his car and then falling to the sides and later smashing the car. Mr. Fitzgerald ran to the car and crouched to see if Penny was alive, but when he checked the mirror, what he saw terrified him and he knew that she couldn't make it.

-18 Hours Later-

Penny was in a hospital bed, barley even breathing. As blood pushes through into her by the packets and into the needle that was in her wrist to her vein. Her dad remembers what he saw to Penny. He remembered calling 911, they taking her into an ambulance, performing emergency surgery to fix her shell, but also seeing them take out bit parts of her shell like the hole where her eyes are in. Now of her family could withstand the horrors they have seen as doctors take pieces of their daughter and leave them abandon, they were certain that Penny wasn't going to live.

Penny is in bed with bandages, all overt her body. Though she wakes up, unaware of the bandages on her. Then she got up, but then all of the bandages fell off of her, but she didn't notice since she had her eyes closed and then she stretched, but felt better than before. She saw the medical stuff and took out the needle from her vein and headed straight to the bathroom.

She opened the door and closed the door. She knew that it was dark so she flicked the switch but when the lights turned on, it changed her life. Meanwhile, her mom, dad, and sister were outside her room. A doctor goes to Mr. Fitzgerald and he gets up to see the status of his daughter, Penny. "How Penny?" Asked Mr. Fitzgerald, indeed worried about Penny. "That's what we wanted to talk about. It seemed that Penny was not hurt during the car crash." Said the doctor.

He stood with an expression that was of uncertainty, "Not hurt? What do you mean not hurt? She was in the car and the truck collapse to her. I saw it with my own eyes." Said Mr. Fitzgerald but the doctor couldn't help but snicker. "What?" Asked Mr. Fitzgerald, "You don't exactly have eyes." Said the doctor, snickering again. "But your daughter does." Said the doctor, then Mr. Fitzgerald got confused again, but this time by that unusual remark. "What do you mean?" Said Mr. Fitzgerald, but the doctor looked at him and was about to talk, but then a sudden scream came out from Penny's room. They all turned and ran towards her room.

Mr. Fitzgerald burst through the door and saw the bandages on the floor and saw the bathroom door opened and he ran to it and saw inside and what he saw left many questions to be born. They saw what seemed to be Penny, but were a deer figure with antlers. They didn't know how that happened but it sure was clear that Penny didn't look like Penny anymore.

**Anyway, here is the first chapter of the story. I will try to get top a lot of stories but I don't have enough time though. Anyway, my name is EvelioandZgroup and I'm signing off.**

**~ EvelioandZgroup**


	2. It's What You Think

**Hello, my name is EvelioandZgroup. Now here is chapter 2 of one of the most original stories in this archive. Also I would like to say to check out Major Kyle's story of "Out of Place" since it feels like a story worth reading. Anyway, enjoy.**

Penny looked herself in the mirror, she was a bit more calmed down since she found out that she was really just a deer under a peanut shell. It was all so confusing for her, was she even related to her mom and/or dad? These kind of thoughts spiral out of control to her thoughts.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Said Mr. Fitzgerald, with his family outside and Penny in her room. "Why has this happened?" The doctor took in a while to give an answer. "You see, your daughter comes from a line of family that only happens about 3 or 4 generations of family since your species isn't an original breed, so in order to maintain, one family member must have their shell gone for now and later get another shell."

"Well can you just get us a new shell for her?" The doctor gave him a neutral face with a bit of worry. "I'm afraid it's not that easy since it takes weeks to get a new shell." Mr. Fitzgerald rubbed his face a bit and thought for a while to see how they can keep this under control. "How long is it gonna take?" "About 2 to 3 weeks, and that's if she's lucky to get one in time." "Oh this is terrible. My poor Penny is in that room." Mrs. Fitzgerald point to her room for dramatic preference. "Confused and scared about this."

Penny was a young girl, she looked at the mirror and didn't see "Penny" anymore, but one thing doesn't change for her, it's that she is a strong young lady and is about never giving up when the odds are against you. She decided to not let this get her down, but one thing still left her a bit of a funny question. It made her giggle, just for a bit. Was she naked or was like what Darwin is?

Either way, she grabbed the rope from the floor and grabbed the strings that held together with it and tied a knot from behind, over and loop for her. She went up of the door from her and slowly opened, pressed her fragile head against it and stared at them. Her family was arguing for her, they thought she didn't want to be looking like this. Though Penny was willing to try new things as her mother says and others say so, "You'll never like something until you try it out."

She went outside and saw her parents and gave her a look, but all she could do was give a smile, an innocent one. That made them think maybe they should just wait for the new shell to come for them. "I guess we can wait a week or so." Then she went back inside her room, with nothing to worry about.


End file.
